I'm not good with names
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: a TxC fanfic from my boredom, im not the best writer but here it goes. look for the sequel "The Adventures Of Rosemary" UPDATE: The Rewrite is now up and running. Head over to my page and look for it there.
1. Im not good with names

"I'm not good with names"

Little note: this takes place seven years from the current sonic time-line so everyone has aged by that much, therefore Tails and Cream are 15 and 13 respectively. Which by the age of sonic characters actually makes them about the proper age for such things if not older.

Chpt. 1—Date to remember  
*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *THWACK!* *ugh* … cheese… what time is it. Choo Choo. Cream jumped was it that late all ready, she sprinted to her closet and grabbed a dress only to throw it back. "No no that won't impress him, ill just look like a kid" said Cream as she grabbed another more… adult dress… she put that down as well. Her mom would kill her if she wore that… and besides she had borrowed it from Amy. She finally selected a more grown up dress that would be Vanilla approved and moved on to getting her fur done which currently was puffing up on one side… bed head would not impress anyone… especially someone as smart as him.  
The gravel crunched under her feet as she landed just a bit outside of Tails' house, her ears had gotten a lot stronger over the years… she remembered when she had to carry Amy AND Big now that was hard, Cream shook off her memories of those days knowing where they could take her. She raced up the steps trying not to remember it but it was such a fond memory it surged forth.  
Amy sprinted forward hammer raised, Big swung his umbrella at Knuckles, moments earlier Amy had failed another attempt to convince Sonic to marry her. Sonic was avoiding getting clobbered by a certain determined pink hedgehog, Knuckles and Big were exchanging blows with fury, and now Tails was rushing at her… her friend Tails that was with Sonic when they freed her mother from Eggman. Cream couldn't think straight but knew that she had to help Amy, Cheese saw Tails coming and charged to stop him, the young fox dodged and closed the gap feet away he froze and Cream smiled she knew he couldn't bring himself to hit her. The next thought of hers was lost forever as Amy yelled "Cream!" Knuckles had knocked back Big and as he fell his umbrella had launched itself at her, Cheese tried to knock it away but was too slow. Moments before she was sure she would be hit she saw something yellow enter her vision, Tails had taken the blow to stop it from hitting her but he now collided with Cream and pushed them both off the platform. The surging power pooled below scared her so much she froze, both their bodies fell through the air at a nearly alarming rate until Tails recovered from the blow enough to grab her hand and try to fly up. They slowed but it wouldn't be fast enough, Cream found herself again and flapped her ears as fast as possible to help, they stopped a good four yards above the energy pool.

The door opened and Tails stood their "Hi Cream" he said, her memory had taken a split second to run its course but the after effect was just as it was all those years ago, she rushed forward and kissed Tails deep and passionately. "Crea…" was all Tails could manage to say before his brain could comprehend the embrace, as they broke off from each other Cream looked up at his face and murmured "I'm sorry" only to have Tails say "If this is the start of the date I can't imagine how good this is going to go" which was followed by a light punch from Cream who was still nestling herself in his arms.

Chpt. 2—Let love fly  
In moments they had loaded themselves into the revamped Tornado 1 that now could nearly keep up with Sonic while still keeping its biplane appearance and the doors of the hangar opened as the engine roared to life, previously Cream would of flinched at the loud engine because of her ears but with how much they had been seeing of each other she no longer minded it… at least didn't show it. Tails unveiled a surprise at this point as he flipped a switch in the cockpit and the noise of the engine died down but the propeller kept its speed, "I added a special muffler to the engine so it's nice and quiet". Cream leaned forward and kissed him behind his right ear causing an involuntary twitch in his one tail while the other went ridged, this always caused Cream to giggle whenever they flew anywhere.  
As the mystic ruins sped below them Cream asked where they were going, "Guess" was all the yellow furred kitsune would say, umm… Cream noticed the mountains on their left and the ocean on their right with them lazily drifting towards the latter. "Are we going to Station Square?", "yes but it's what's in Station Square Cream", she couldn't think of anything major there, she knew Amy had an apartment there but nothing else came to mind. "Uh give me a hint", "ok there are actually two places but the first has a lot of games, a castle, and cute couples get in fre…" "TWINKLE PARK!" shouted Cream cutting off Tails as she remembered Amy's description of the place. "Oh Tails how romantic" said Cream more to herself then him, "but, what about the second place?" "Heh heh, you'll have to guess that or wait and see." "Awe c'mon Miles" Cream saw him twitch as she called him that. "Now you're defiantly going to have to wait to find out." "T-A-I-L-S" retorted Cream hoping to pry any more info from him but he might as well of put an egg fleet of defenses around his mind because he wouldn't reveal anything.

Chpt. 3—The twinkle of Twinkle Park  
*BRRRRING* went the bell of the stall as Cheese won a stuffed chao doll to which Cream added a small red bowtie thus making the two nearly impossible to tell apart. The chao who had been asleep for the flight had woken up instantly upon landing but had the sense to not come out of the pack of Creams he was hiding in till they were past security so as not to cancel out the "Cute Couples" clause of the park. "Hey Cream", "Yeah Tails", "I'd like to think the kiss earlier was planned but I know something was up."… "Oh" was all Cream could say. "I was… I was remembering the time at the power plant, when Mr. Eggman made Metal Sonic stronger and he turned on him." "Oh I see, the kiss, was like after we got back up to the platform after we fell right?" All Cream could do was nod, "Well then I guess it's my turn to remember" said Tails as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues played until the need for air finally drove them apart, panting they looked at each other and Tails was about to say something until he was interrupted by a cheer of "CHOO CHOO" as cheese won another game.  
With the moment ruined Cream blushed furiously and turned away leaving Tails to ponder how to find a more secluded place. It wasn't the chao's fault or that Tails didn't like him, in fact anyone Cream liked Cheese liked so by extent Cheese was happy to be by Tails but, things just didn't really seem too personal when their interrupted by a shrill cry ever other minute. The problem present to him was quickly solved by the none other than Cheese as he ran over to the pool next to the castle gates, Cheese was more than happy to splash in the pool as the rollercoaster roared over head and the other park goers played the various games. "Hey Cream have you ever seen the hall of mirrors?" "Hall of mirrors?" "Yeah they have a huge part of the castle's inside lined with mirrors and little traps." "Traps?" "Just little pits that if you fall down them you land on a nice soft mattress below and then walk to the exit." "Oh sure then." Said Cream as the two headed into the castle.  
As they entered the towering hallways lined with floor to ceiling mirrors Cream was astounded by the sheer size of them. A look of wonder came across her face as her smile widened on not only herself but the now countless reflections of herself now standing in the room. "So… uh... Where are these holes were supposed to avoid Tails?" "Well that's the fun thing, you have to look in the mirrors to find the holes." Cream looked hard at the mirrors but with all the reflections bouncing off each other what looked like a hole far ahead was actually the next step. Tails was a bit farther ahead of Cream when she triggered a trap hole and she scrambled forward as fast as she could to get away from the void forming below her, Tails who had been examining a trap panel a few feet away to see if there was anything other than the mirrors to identify them with whipped around to face Cream as she shrieked and jumped at him, before he could react she had flung herself into his arms knocking them both back onto the panel Tails had been examining. There was a split second where they floated there, suspend in the air as the panel opened and sent them both down a good twelve feet onto a nice soft landing. However during this split second they both came to the same memory of the power plant, their lips touched. After the landing they stayed in the darkness kissing for a moment until the lights leading to the exit came on after the ten second timer was up, they got up both blushing in the dim light and exited emerging next to the pool. They looked to the sky in time to see the sun as it began to set and as the rays hit the pool and reflected into the eyes of Cream, Tails became overwhelmed with her beauty at that moment. The sunlight twinkled in her eyes and as she turned to look at him he truly under stood how the park got its name.

Chpt. 4—Doubts, Confirmations, and Three minutes.  
Cheese lazily floated over to the rabbit he knew as his lifelong friend and the yellow twin tailed fox now holding hands and looking at the couples passing by. The chao was too tired from playing to make a noise other than the beat of his wings as he went back inside Cream's bag for a nap. Cream was oblivious to this as she was watching a young couple with a baby on the way and as she sat there she asked almost without thinking, "Do you think we'll have kids someday Tails?" Tails was caught off guard by the question and nearly fell backwards from surprise, "Uh… well… I… uh…" *BEEP*Twinkle park is now closing, please proceed to the exit and thank you for coming. *BEEP* the parks speakers had come in at just the right moment for the befuddled kitsune, "Hey the park is closing we better get to the exit before we get locked in." It took Cream a moment to get her legs to work as thoughts of Tails interest turned to a sour mood, she tried to shake off the thoughts but they seemed to just disappear momentarily then come back around the edges of her fears.  
They were outside Twinkle Park now and although her fears were still playing in her thoughts she wasn't going to let it ruin her night, "hey Tails?" said Cream. "Yeah?" "Well you said there were two places right, so then where are we going next?" "Heh, you're going to love it cream, there is this secret little cove I know of at Emerald be…" The end of Tails' sentence was lost to her as every romantic thought in her mind was pushed aside by a new overpowering thought of a moonlit stroll down the beach. The overjoyed rabbit pushed all of her earlier thoughts of Tails interests out of her head and counted herself silly for believing such things, Tails and her loved each other, simple as that.  
Cream's thoughts had resolved themselves in mere seconds while her impulses took mere milliseconds to leap at Tails and put him in the biggest (And possibly tightest) hug of his life, he wasn't sure why but between the time that his windpipe was compressed and the point where his blood was having trouble circulating he felt for just a second like he knew how Sonic felt the day Amy had finally worn him down. Cream finally released her hold on the fox that was now probably in the possession of sever broken ribs, and decided instead to move her attention to a more enjoyable target and renewed her embrace while locking lips with Tails. A minute passed before their embrace ended, another before they could take their eyes off each other, and a third minute before either could get their legs to work enough to continue on their way to Emerald Beach.

Chpt. 5—Emerald Beach, Lovers Moon  
The sand crunched softly as they walked on towards the pier, wrapping around itself it lead to a natural loop which the two bypassed by simply flying from one end to the other. About one hundred yards away was another section of beach which Tails angled his flight towards, Cream did the same and the crunch of the sand was soon heard as they landed. Soon a towering rock jutting from the ocean became the center of attention to a certain love struck rabbit, "This is huge." Said Cream. "If you think this is cool just wait till we get inside." Said Tails, Cream, being confused, asked "Wait? Were supposed to get inside that rock?" Tails chuckled a little bit before he could stop himself, "It's not just a rock it's a special cave lined with a rare crystal that is a shade of green during the day but when the moon hits it there's a surprise."  
Cream looked to the sky and stared at the moon for a minute wondering what the gems could possibly do, "Um Tails if it changes in the moonlight then I guess that means that there's a hole in the top right?" "Yeah but luckily there's another opening half way up so we only have to fly a little bit not all the way." "Phew, that's good my ears were starting to get tired" said Cream as she stretched a bit. "Hmm, well we can't have that can we? Hold on Cream." As he said this he took hold of Cream and lifted her off the ground towards the opening of the cave several yards overhead. "Tails, you know you didn't need to do that." "I know but it gave me an excuse to hold you." At that Cream kissed him deeply making him slow their ascent as flying became secondary in needs to Cream, as the two parted Tails touched down on the rocky outcrop in front of the cave entrance and Tails rolled up the sleeve of one glove to reveal a small silver ring with a solitary button on it. "A little invention of mine", mused the fox as he hit the switch and the ring started to glow brightly. "Until the moonbeams reach the opening it's very dark inside" said Tails as Cream smiled a little bit thinking about how Tails must have had this entire night planned out. With his one wrist glowing enough to see several yards ahead of them Tails lead the way into the cave and soon Cream could see an emerald glow coming from ahead. Upon reaching the center of the crystal inhabited cave both Tails and Cream looked up to see a hole about half a mile above them.  
Tails explained that the current green glow was from them reflecting the light from his device while he checked his watch, "right on time, Cream count to seven." The rabbit counted, seven, six, five, four, three, two, the moon's shape popped over the rim of the hole, one. Tails switched off his light ring and the crystals burst to life filling the chamber with a perfect red glow which bounced back up towards the moon giving it the appearance of being rimmed in red. Cream was lost in the moment and without thinking her ears started to lift her into the air and in the middle of all the crystals she spun in the air marveling at the brilliance of the sight. Tails was awestruck as Cream spun in the air surrounded by a red aura that highlighted every inch of her body giving her a near unearthly beauty. Without hesitating he started to spin his nick-name's sake and reached Cream just as she spun to face him, their faces inches from each other prompted a deep kiss as they both hovered there in the air suspended both in place and time. Three things were made clear to Tails at that moment, the first was that he never wanted anyone but Cream in his life till the day he died, the second was that while the moonlight would only hit the crystals for a few more seconds this moment he would remember forever, the third and final thing that came to him was something more than a thought it was an emotion, a desire, a revelation. Love. That was it, just love.

Chpt. 6—"I'm not good with names"  
The moon disappeared from the opening in the roof of the cave taking with it the brilliant red glow of the crystals. The two silently flew out of the opening and angled back to the Tornado all the while exchanging light quick pecks with each other. As they touched down next to the plane Tails Checked the time and asked Cream if Vanilla would mind her getting home so late into the night. "Oh I hadn't thought of that, let me call home real quick." Cream pulling out her phone dialed her mother and held the phone about a foot away from her body staring into the screen, what some may think a peculiar posture actually was the ideal way for her to hold the phone with her sensitive ears. Upon Vanilla picking up the other end Cream could instantly hear some slow music in the background that was of a more romantic mood, Cream concluded that Mr. Vector must be over for the night, changing the plan a little bit Cream asked her mother if it would be ok if she were to stay with Tails for the night. A slightly distracted Vanilla Okayed the plan and ended to call to continue her night with the crocodile detective, Cream liked Vector and he made her mom happy but she knew that no matter what was likely to happen he could never be her father. Cream turned to Tails and asked if he minded having her over for the night, without hesitation he agreed.  
The two loaded up the Tornado and made sure not to throw anything over the bag where Cheese was still sound asleep. The plane took off without a hitch and there was a smooth flight home followed by an ideal landing until Cream posed the question, "Um, where am I going to sleep?" Quick to respond Tails said "Well you're going to get my bed and I'll be on the couch downstairs." Cream leaned forward and kissed him behind the ear with similar results to earlier that day, everything down to the giggle on her part. The night concluded with a lovely meal of spaghetti with a side salad everything being prepared so that no meat was added even to the spaghetti sauce. As the hours grew long the two finally said good night with Tails grabbing a spare blanket and heading for the couch while Cream climbed the stairs up to Tails' room and got herself ready to go to bed. As she reached for the lamp switch she bumped a picture next to it, she turned the picture to look at it and saw that the picture was of her and Tails as kids on one of their previous trips to the beach. Smiling slightly she laid her head down, turned off the light, and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.  
Cream turned in her sleep as the scene from Twinkle Park reared its ugly head, she tossed and turned until she woke in a cold sweat with Tails' hesitation in her mind. Heading down the stairs with a small squeak on every step her sensitive ears felt like they were being nailed to a wall with each footstep, she reached the couch where Tails was sleeping, at that moment she needed his comforting presence. With a light touch on the shoulder the yellow fox stirred himself awake with a surprised expression on his face as he saw Cream standing over him inches from his face. His brain not yet working after being woken was useless at this time but his body was not, as if by its own accord his head raised up and their lips met in a passionate embrace. The two broke off their embrace and stared into each other's eyes, it was Cream who broke the silence, "I… I couldn't sleep" was all she said. Without another word Tails sat up and held her as if he could protect her from the world, she sobbed quietly and Tails felt as his fur became moist upon his shoulder. In a minute Cream was asleep again nuzzled against Tails who laid down on the couch still holding his love and returned to his sleep as well. Four hours after the incident in the middle of the night it was a little past six A.M. and Tails woke to find that he was no longer holding Cream but that she was by the window looking at the sky as it lit up in prelude to the rising sun. Without turning she said "At the park you hesitated, when I asked you about us having kids one day you hesitated, what does that mean Tails?" Tails stood up and walked slowly over to her, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear "It means that, I'm not good with names."

Chapter 7 "Explanations and longing"  
"Tails I—I don't understa" Cream was cut off as Tails pulled her into a deep embrace where their lips where pressed with such intensity pure emotion flowed from one set to the other. After the embrace ended Cream looked into Tails' blue eyes and although her mind wanted one her heart no longer required an explanation. "We will someday, but I'm just saying that I'm not so good with names" said Tails as if he had read her mind. Four seconds passed for Cream before her brain could connect the dots and figure out what Tails had just said to her, however another six seconds passed before she let it show as she was enjoying the warmth and presence of her beloved. Her body could no longer ignore the impulses coursing through her body from her ears to her feet and she hugged Tails hard enough to push the wind from his lungs. With her (now nearly unbreathing) lover still crunched in her arms she jumped for joy forgetting all of the world around her except for the furry, yellow, warm, loving, and inventive essence that was known to all as Tails but to her as the practical definition of the word love. As Cream's feet returned to the ground the fact that she had ignored all became a bit to present when she lost her balance and ended up pulling herself and Tails to the ground in a small crash.  
He laid there at the side of Cream taking marvel in her beauty feeling like nothing in the world could ruin this moment, well almost nothing, a small object started moving at the corner of his vision. As Tails begins to get annoyed by something that would have the nerve to interrupt this wonderful moment he realized that their crash back to earth had sent a shudder up a nearby bookshelf which had several heavy machine parts stored upon it. It was only now that he realized that there was a large heavy piece of hardware plummeting towards his love. As fast as he could he grabbed Cream and rolled her on top of himself just in time to avoid the collision of the machinery and her skull. Now as Cream realizes what Tails had just saved her from she looked back into his eyes in time to have their lips meet, the two now deep in their embrace are lost to the world. As the sun rises in the morning in the living room of a small workshop and home there laid two young adults, one fox and one rabbit with the former wrapping both of his tails around the latter entwining the two as one.

Chapter 8—Breakfast  
As Tails and Cream were still cuddled together on the floor the day went on and soon the needs of a new day were apparent to the couple as Tails' stomach soon unleashed a low growl. "Hmm is somebody hungry for more than just me?" "Well I do love Chili-dogs but I could go for a little rabbit." Said Tails as he kissed her on the neck and began to tickle her making her giggle. "Tails ple(Giggle)please stop (More giggles) I can't (Even more giggles) can't stop laughing." The rabbit's pleas would have fallen upon deaf ears if her foot hadn't fallen upon Tail's stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of him. A still laughing Cream tried to apologize for kicking him only to send out a hurried garbled laugh before she hurried over to pick him up off the ground which only ended up with her stepping on the tail that was currently protruding to the right of his body. A small yelp of pain signaled to Cream about her small misstep which caused yet another hurried apology as she jumped away from the golden furry appendage underneath her. In her haste she lost her balance and began to fall backwards, Tails sprang to action and grabbed Cream as fast as he could to stop her from falling. The end result was that Tails clutched in his arms a grateful Cream and the two's faces were now so close they could not see anything but each other's eyes as they moved in for the inevitable kiss. As their lips neared and puckered for the embrace another low growl emanated from Tail's stomach causing two effects, the first was alerting the owner that he was hungry but as for the second it was to kill the moment. What had been such a loving moment soon was filled with giggles only to end as soon as Cream regained herself. "How bout I make some breakfast for us?" Cream still fighting back the last few giggles simply nodded her compliance. "Good I'll make us some pancakes then." "Strawberry if you have any please" chimed in Cream. "Ok, ok, Strawberry pancakes it is.

Chapter 9—Vanilla  
Tails loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as Cream put away the syrup and whipped cream, before he could set it to go he heard a crash and a shriek which caused him to whirl around hoping Cream was ok. What he next saw made him laugh so hard that the urge to breath was having a hard time getting through for Cream had slipped putting away the whipped Cream and now the canister was spraying its contents upon the dazed rabbit. It took only half a second after Tails had started for Cream to begin laughing imagining how the scene must look, carefully getting up she went to the table and grabbed a strawberry off her plate and placed it on her nose which was tipped in the whipped cream. "Perfect" giggled the rabbit as Tails made his way to her, as he neared he opened his mouth and licked both the strawberry and whipped cream right off her nose and swallowed it in one gulp. "Yum delicious" said Tails which sent a certain rabbit into another fit of giggles. "Guess I better get you home before Vanilla sends Vector and the Chaotix to look for you." "Hey that was years ago, I'm not a little kid anymore." replied Cream. "Well if we're not kids any more then I guess I can do this" said Tails as he kissed her deeply. Cream did little to oppose his embrace other than a small involuntary giggle that quickly died.  
A small ring from upstairs caused the couple to separate "Oh, I left my phone on the nightstand in your room" said Cream as she took massive leaps up the wood to Tails' room. Although he had keen enough hearing to hear the conversation he had the manners to not eavesdrop… well at least not for the entire conversation. He overheard Cream saying what a wonderful time she had last night and that she was wondering if she could invite Tails over for dinner tomorrow night. The rest of the conversation was lost as thoughts raced inside his head, she really had a good time, and she even wants me to come over for dinner… but now I'm going to have to impress Vanilla. Tails returned to himself as Cream bounded down the stairs and floated over to him humming a small tune. It was all he could do to stop himself from bracing what he knew would be coming, as her lips touched behind his ear the origins of his nickname were out of his control with the one going rigid while the other twitched. "Hey Tails do you think you could take me home then drop me off at Amy's after?" Tails turned and gave her another kiss as his sign of a yes. Soon the Tornado was ready and headed to the abode of Vanilla and Cream, and eventually to Station square.

Chapter 10—Amy's trainee  
*Step step step step* Amy walked along the sidewalk to the parking lot two blocks from her apartment, ever since Tails had defused one of old eggy's missiles the city had made Tails one of their favorite visitors granting him access to land his plane anywhere in the city he could. Amy rounded the corner in time to see Cream and Tails locked in a deep embrace next to the Tornado, she gasped a little at the sight she knew that the two were dating but had never expected them to be so involved already. Her and Sonic had taken several years Cream and Tails had only a year behind them. Recently Cream had been asking her a lot of questions involving relationships particularly with men but she never expected her to use them so soon and with apparent success, Amy had to suppress a smile. She retreated around the corner until Tails flew off into the sky and Cream was now hers for the questioning, the small rabbit had no idea what this little get together was about to become. Cream rounded the corner and encountered a smiling pink hedgehog, "AMY!" shouted Cream running to embrace her friend. This yell was enough to raise even the groggiest little chao from its sleep and soon after Cheese emerged from Cream's bag yawning silently. With the awakening of Cheese the trio set off at a steady pace for the mall to do some shopping, while they walked Amy asked how things were with Tails and her to get a rather cheery and betraying "Oh just fine." "So at what point of "Just fine" did you two start locking lips like that" inquired Amy.  
Whatever explanation Cream could of given was instantly dispelled as she started to blush so much as to match even Knuckles' shade of red, Cream finally realizing the futility of the situation gave in and said "…last night." "So I take it he's a good kisser if you could escalate to what I saw back at the plane, Amy was astounded when Cream found enough blood in her small body to flush her face with an even deeper shade of red this time as the rabbit tried to turn away in embarrassment. "Well he kind of said that he loved me" Amy was flabbergasted she had always seen Tails as a bit more shy of a person and she couldn't begin to image him in such a outright tone, "He said he loves you?!?" "well he kind of said it" "what do you mean kind of said it" "well he didn't say it outright but he might as well have with everything else he said." Amy was struck silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what could of possibly of transpired in the last twenty-four hours. "What did he say then" was all she could manage to bring herself to say. "Amy that's personal" "oh come on it's just a simple question." "well are you at least going to tell me what he did if his words are off limit" now Cream was going into full recall and as the story went on Cream seemed to float more then walk. "Oh it was great first we went to Twinkle Park then we were in the hall of mirrors, and then we went to the beach and to this secret cave with all these crystals being lit up in the moonlight and it was beautiful."  
A small lapse in her story to breathe was Amy's only time to pose a question but it was utterly ignored as Cream went on recounting her tale oblivious to the question that had just fallen dead in the air. "Then he cooked dinner for me and it was so wonderful" finished Cream leaving out the nightmare and her doubts. "Wow so Twinkle Park, a stroll along the beach, a secret location, and dinner… seems like he had the entire night planned out. Cream went on and on about how great the night had been and how romantic Tails was while Amy stood back and just thought to herself "she got her man and in record time… I've done well with her."

Chapter 11—Shopping spree  
"So where do you want to go first?" asked Amy upon their arrival at the mall. "Brennigan's odds and ends" said Cream as she half walked half hopped giving her one of the fastest skips you are ever likely to see. Once they reached the small shop Cream started bounding up and down the aisles "Ohhing", and "Ahhing" at everything that caught her attention. (With a Brennigan's its pretty much like the offspring of Spencers, Hot Topic, Pink Godzilla, any every other little oddity you can think of, rolled into one giving a certain rabbit A LOT to look at.) Amy stopped to admire a wall of love charm necklaces even though now with an engagement ring on her finger from a blue hedgehog she had no need for them. As she picked up a deck of nice looking tarot cards she heard a small jingle behind her as Cream loaded the counter with a small mountain of oddities. Amy eyed the contents of the mound expecting to see the occasional item of unknown origins that would make her question the rabbit but this time it wasn't the unordinary it was the ordinary at an unordinary quantity. Several bottles of mint leaves where what she saw, far too much for cooking any size meal… unless you wanted to eat the leaves themselves.  
The owner was a short owl with seemingly unending patience as she rang up every item that Cream wasn't returning to the shelves for something else, as per ritual visit she just took her time with checking out the young girl until she finally gave up and ended up buying only about two items for every 30. Soon as Cream was walking away from the shop Amy decided to ask her what was up with all the mint, "Oh it's nothing" was her first reply but this was one persistent hedgehog and before they could reach the escalator Cream was finally giving her a straight answer. "Oh fine, you know how Tails' favorite food is Chilidogs with cheese right?" "Well I'm having him over for dinner tomorrow night and since I can't very well serve up a plate of those I was going for the next best thing." "Mint?" inquired Amy. "Yes mint, haven't you ever seen the bowl next to his workbench." "Umm… to tell you the truth no not really most of the times I was there it was because we needed him to fly us in the Tornado… Wait but I guess you HAVE been spending a lot of time with him lately haven't you?" "Am… Amy don't change the subject now, in the bowl there are all these little mints and I've seen him pop at least a hundred into his mouth before, so I'm adding mint to the cooking as a little extra push in my favor" "Cream that's a dirty little trick… IM SO PROUD OF YOU" the end of this statement was followed with a tight hug from Amy that nearly caused Cream to drop her bags. "Amy do you think we could pick out a dress for this evening before you choke me?" Within seconds of this being said Amy grabbed Cream by the arm towards another shopping opportunity.

Chapter 12—Dinner  
"Stupid stupid shirt… I hate wearing clothes…" Mumbled Tails as he walked to Cream's house because if he flew he would mess up his pants. "Pants… another annoying invention… I hate how they bend my tails" The mumbling ceased as he reached the hill top and was now only steps away from the fence, looking up he noticed Cream's silhouette in the window. She seemed to be slowly turning side to side, his recollection of Cream's room when they were kids placed a wardrobe with a large mirror next to the window. As he neared the house still watching her in the window she suddenly turned and moved out of view, Tails had little time to ponder this as the front door opened with none other than Cream standing in the doorway. *Thump* *Thump*… His heart skipped a beat as he gazed at Cream all dressed up with a long dress that looked as if it had just enough cloth to be Vanilla approved, her fur was smoothed to a gloss and she had her ears held back like her mother's making her look both older and elegant. "TAILS!" "Come in, I hope you're hungry" Cream said to him as he took his final steps to the door, she even added a little kiss while they stood in the doorway. "Oh hello Miles please make yourself at home dinner should be ready as soon as the chef stops standing there and finishes the main course" sounded Vanilla from the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs. Rabbit" replied Tails as Cream kissed him on the cheek then ran off to the kitchen where a timer was ringing its heart out. Walking down the hall he decided to wait in the living room which was covered with flower print wallpaper with a baby blue background, a rocking chair with a knit sweater next to it, a couch with a light yellow cover and a small table with a radio and phone. He sat down on the couch and noticed how close a hue of yellow it was to his own, almost silently Vanilla entered the room startling Tails a little.  
"Cream picked out the color herself you know." A small gasp escaped him as he jumped from the unexpected words. "She really has her heart set on you…" continued Vanilla, "She can't seem to take her mind of you either, always about how you're so smart or so thoughtful… Tails this, Tails that. Please Miles she really cares about you and if you are just planning to break her heart then leave now and ill make up some excuse about eggman or someone making trouble and you had to go but don't you dare think about taking advantage of her and breaking her heart." The end of this sentence was tipped in poison, enough so as to cause Tails to twitch involuntarily, "I… I don't want to break her heart… I… think… I" "If that's so then I hope you're successful and even if this seems early welcome to the family Mil- I mean Tails" Said Vanilla cutting him off already knowing the end of the sentence. She slowly got up and exited the room looking back to wink at one extremely dumbfounded fox, "Did… she just say... welcome to the family?" thought Tails as visions of weddings flashed in front of him, breaking into a sweat he started to worry about everything from not ruining Vanilla's impression of him to all the things that he should avoid so as not to hurt Cream. As the list grew so did his worry until at one crucial point a light started to shine somewhere in his head, with it a resounding memory came to him, it was from only the other night in the cave with Cream suspended in the glow of the crystals, Tails once again flew up to her and they entered a deep embrace while he remember what he had realized right there… He loved Cream and nothing else mattered. "Dinner is ready Tails" called Cream from the other room, getting up he noticed that Vanilla had left behind a small picture of Cream as a girl with one of her flower crowns on. An idea sprang to him as he entered the dining room making sure to hide the picture, he figured that if it worked then he might just be able to set the mood for what he needed to say.

Chapter 13—Mint, the garden, a moment  
Tails sat in his chair stuffed having not spared any morsel of the meal from his mouth. He wasn't sure why but it all had hints of mint in it and he just couldn't help himself. He ate more then he should have but made sure to not look like a glutton, with every bite Cream seemed to smile a little wider until she was starting to look like she was frozen with that grin. Now that dinner was done Cream took their dishes to the kitchen where she placed them in the sink, a moment later she returned with two large glasses with straws protruding from them. "Mint shakes with chocolate sprinkles" chimed Cream as she moved her chair closer to his. Vanilla had previously excused herself from the table saying that it was getting a little too late for her, thus leaving the two alone at the table. Tails couldn't help himself the shakes looked handmade and they were mint… he practically dove into it and found that it was delicious. "I'm glad you like it" said Cream cheerily, her plan had worked perfectly. "Yeah its great Cream, how did you know I liked mint?" Cream nearly choked on her shake, "I uh… well I sort of thought with all the mints you had in that bowl." "So that is why everything tasted like it had mint in it." "Yes, I thought if I added it you would like the food more… I'm sorry" Confessed Cream as she started to tear up. "Hey, don't cry" said Tails as he lifted her head and kissed her deeply on the lips. Her tears stopped almost immediately, "Don't feel sorry, I loved every mouthful" finished Tails as she looked into her eyes.  
"Tails come with me to the garden ok." "Ok Cream" She seemed to float away to the garden and Tails was happy to follow. Cream made sure to close the door silently as not to alert her mother and led Tails to a patch of flowers. "Do you remember these flowers Tails? I planted them with you when we got back from space… for Cosmo." Tails flinched a little bit at the mention of his first love who sacrificed herself for the good of the universe, "I don't know how she would feel about this" continued Cream, "But I love you Tails… I love you." Tails secretly picked a few flowers on the walk out to the spot and was happy that he hadn't taken any from this patch, he worked his hands as fast as he could behind his back to make a flower crown like Cream used to but upon hearing this he nearly dropped the crown. "I loved Cosmo and I know she loved me and that means that she would have wanted me to be happy… Cream you make me happy, I loved Cosmo but I LOVE you and I… I want to be with you till the day I die." He stepped forward and kissed Cream while placing the crown on her head, Cream looked up and laughed a little at the crown and thanked Tails who soon was laughing too enjoying the moment. The crown however fell apart into pieces and the flowers floated down to the ground, "Well I guess you need to work on your crown making a little" said Cream laughing it off, "Cream…" started Tails but his words failed to express what he had to tell her, he gave Cream the deepest most passion filled kiss he could muster. Cream soon was lost the moment and she surrendered to the embrace absorbing every millisecond of bliss emanating from her lips, her tongue met Tails and danced with it adding to the experience.  
The kiss finally ended with both gasping for air, as both panted from the kiss their eyes met and without another word they both knew what the other was thinking. "So Tails where do we go from here…" "Well I guess I'm going to need a ring and eventually a bigger house" Cream's ears picked up at this and with a questioned look on her face Tails continued "but just remember I'm not good with names." There the night ended in the garden with each other, Tails would spend the night at Cream's asleep on the couch while Cream would go to bed and sneak downstairs to be with Tails after she was certain her mother was asleep.

Chapter 14—Not so rude awakening  
Tails slept soundly on the couch downstairs from Cream as his dreams were taking him on a trip, flying the Tornado through a horrible rainstorm Tails rushes to his destination, he knows not what it is but knows he must get there soon. Throwing the throttle wide he speeds up trying to make it through the storm, the clouds seem to be closing in on him forming a tight spiral around the plane. Turning back he sees Sonic in the back seat, he calls for help only to have his friend disappear into nothing. He cries out for help but no one answers him, his plea is lost to the storm and the roar of the engine. Lighting crosses the sky turning the world white only to give way to the darkness again, crying without meaning to the small fox sinks down a little. A bolt of lightning rips its way into the side of the Tornado, everything spins as the plane spirals into the clouds disappearing from the world. Washing up on the beach there lays the small fox with his fur drenched and smelling of salt, there on the sand everything seemed so simple to him. I'm too weak to move, the sand is so warm like my bed, and the waves are cool and crisp like my blankets… time to res… his last thought was just about to take hold when he heard a sound, so strange yet familiar, he was so curious as to what it was. He tried to move but couldn't he was too cold, he tried to say something but the waves were too loud. The sound was laughter and it warmed him more than the sand, it was louder than the waves. It grew in volume as its origins drew closer and the mysterious sound was evident with all its glory. Tails awoke from the dream with it already fading from his memory, noticing some pressure on his chest he looked down to find a small hand. It took him just another glance to his right to identify the hand as Cream's, although the dream faded fast the feelings from it stayed. The day would come soon and Tails decided to spend the rest of the night with the sleeping rabbit, running one hand through her fur while the other held hers.

Chpt 15—When I wake

Tails watched as Cream began to stir from her sleep as she showed increased signs of movement. Closing his eyes as Creams opened Tails abandoned himself to his hearing and other senses, first was a sigh followed by her arm moving across his chest. "Tails…" murmured Cream as her fingers lost themselves in his warm fur, the tan meshing into the white down to the skin. He felt as she moved her face in close, the warmth radiating into his muzzle, she placed a kiss on his cheek and it ignited from the heat. "Heh, is that all I get?" said Tails startling Cream who gasped but quickly caught on. "What makes you think you get more?" she responded in a sly tone, Tails quickly wrapped his tails around Cream preventing her from dodging and planted a kiss on her lips. Writhing to escape on instinct but tempted to stay on emotion a civil war waged inside her body with the sensation from her lips overpowering even the primal fears. After the split second it took to resolved this she was doing her hardest to kiss him back and savor in his warmth. With the need for air finally making its presence the two had no option but to end the embrace with panting breath and rekindled hearts. As the two now laid together on the couch covered in the color of Tails as Cream specified it was hard to see any color except for a deep red emanating from both the sun rising outside and from the cheeks of the young couple.

*editied for spacing and (Sorry I suck at finding these things) my grammar… the horrible writhing every-inch-a-terror-to-society grammar.


	2. Rosemary

Epilogue

In a workshop turned household there lays two bodies hugging close to each other in the middle of the night. The stars glistened brightly as their rays filter through the windows painting the couple with a pale tone in contrast to their crumpled and twisted blue sheets. Rolling over to her love Cream softly cradled Tails face as he lay there completely exhausted, a small cry pierced the silence and Cream pulled herself from the warm sheets and slipped into a cold pair of slippers. Going down the hall quietly but quickly to reach the door as quickly as possible she pressed her ear to the door just in time to hear the crying stop, looking in out of curiosity and fear her mind was soon settled as she saw her young daughter lying there with her thumb in her mouth. Scanning the crib as she approached Cream soon saw a maroon pacifier lying next to the sleeping baby, replacing the small digit with the pacifier Cream pulled back the covers to make sure the rest of her was fine. Sensing the cold the young child's long bushy fox tail curled up to warm herself as well as her rabbit ear moving a bit closer to her face to preserve heat. Covering her up again Cream walked back down the hall and into the master bedroom only to see Tails having noticed her gone was sitting up about to get out of bed, "diaper change?" asked Tails. "Pacifier" responded Cream as she got back into bed, turning to Tails she said "guess it's your turn next" "Nuh-uh it's still your turn you made me run to vector for milk less than 10 minutes ago, I'm still tired." Remembering the source of her loves exhaustion she sighed and nodded accepting she was still on duty till next time, a question struck her then and there for little reason but it was a strong enough question that she had to ask it even when she could clearly see Tails' eyes glazing over with sleep. "If you had named her, what would you have picked as a name?" Tails half asleep was once again woken and with a half shrug said "Whaa…" Cream repeating her question "If you had named her, what would you have picked as a name?" hugged herself in tighter to her body and squeezed his arm in hopes he would answer with something a bit more grammatical. Tails took a minute to think then turning to look into her eyes he caressed her face and said "Rosemary" before kissing her, the kiss ending after a moment she could say only "but her name is Rosemary that's the name I picked for little Rosey…" Tails cutting her off said "I know and that is why it is the name I would have chosen… don't you remember I'm not good with names after all." Nuzzling closer to him Cream rested her head on his chest and sighed with content as husband and wife settled down to rest in the bliss silence of the night, however the night was not to be so as another cry caused the house to once again have its inhabitants stir. "Couldn't you have made a robot nanny or something…" said Cream not wanting to get up, "I wanted to make one you said we should give her all the parental love possible and not to make one" Sighing again Cream sat up got on her slippers and once again embarked upon the night time ritual of caring for baby. Walking into the soft yellow with pink floral lined room Cream rested her hand upon the carved board above the crib reading "Rosemary Rabbit Prower" sliding her hand down to Rosey's face brushing her short tan fur and singing a small lullaby. "Hoping through the forest lone on a log, comes a small rabbit chasing a frog. Bounding till she could jump to the sky, away goes young rabbit now free to fly." Little Rosemary now over her small nightmare returned to a bliss innocent sleep and Cream returned to her love, slipping in next to his warmth she held on feeling pure love and passion she whispered into his ear "I love you." "I love you too." Came the reply from the half asleep fox as he embraced her back pulling her closer with his tails. "Oh and Tails?" "Yeah Cream?" "Your turn" she said as she fell into a wondrous sleep where even dreams paled in comparison to the realized one down the hall with a maroon pacifier in her mouth.


	3. Rosey

This is not a chapter, this is not even essential to the story, it's just like… a bonus feature or something.

In the ending Tails and Cream are 23 and 21, and little Rosey is just over a year, here however I am putting a Bio of Rosey when she is the age of 6 just so that people can better understand her as a character.

Rosemary Rabbit Prower "Rosey" for short

Attire: Soft orange dress coming down to her knees with some maroon shorts, an ever present rose petal print anklet worn on the right leg, baby blue shoes with yellow highlights (Think chao) and a pair of maroon socks rolled down to puff out a bit near her ankles. A rather large blue sun hat with rose petals pressed into its maroon band is off her head only on the rare occasion of not going outside to pick flowers or garden.

Appearance: Tan fur with a white underbelly and a slight yellowish tinge on her ears and tip of the tail. Long tan bushy fox tail with some black hairs adding accent, rabbit ears but not quite as large as Cream's were, pink flesh visible in her ears and under the thin white muzzle fur. Overall foxish in appearance but with strong long rabbit legs and a rabbit face with fox teeth and nose. Small orange highlights down her back ending a short ways above her tail. Large brown eyes accentuate her face.

Personality: Cheery, fun, caring, and always ready for something new (Not always the best for avoiding trouble) Rosey loves being outside and almost hates when it's time to come inside for the day. Respectful for most but more than often enough to have a tantrum if aggravated enough she rarely forgets her manners but isn't nearly as formal as Cream was as a girl.

Favorites: food is anything Italian, (light vegetarian but can't resist having a bite of meat every now and then) favorite color is maroon, (The hat band, the socks, and shorts are evidence) Favorite season is spring when all the flowers are blooming, Favorite thing to do is garden (anything with flowers) best friend is Cheese (staying with Cream through multiple rebirths Cheese hatched from his egg about 4 weeks after Rosemary was born and they have since become nearly inseparable)

Random: loves rainy nights for her flowers but hates rainy days for her inability to garden, using her rabbit legs she can run at high speeds (Not as fast as Cream or Tails but fast enough to keep up with maybe Knuckles) by bounding forward in great leaps. Doesn't like silence (it just freaks her out) so she seems to hum or sing constantly. Sharing some of her father's intellect she is capable of telling you every part of a plant and even some of the uses they could be put to (such as making at her age sweet smelling perfumes and tasty spices) from medication to cooking. Whishes she was taller (doesn't like being called pipsqueak) than she is.

Ability type: speed

Abilities: can call upon Cheese much as her mother did. Mixing various plants scents into an aroma making most anyone a bit disorganized at times. Powerful legs lends her feet some serious (sorry about pun) kick.

Ok now for the less formal, The child of Innovation and Caring she is smart witty and stronger than she realizes but often ignores those three in pursuit of her own happiness. Most of her day is spent in either the garden on either side of the runway just far enough to not be damaged by the occasional take off, or the Mystic Ruins Chao garden just a short ways away. Her Nights spent reading, helping her parents cook (mainly helping her dad Tails as he seems to burn most everything), or working in her small lab/floral shop of sorts combining flowers into new species for new smells. Her greatest treasure is a small black and gold petal encrusted lily with maroon striped from the center that she grew for her grandparents. (Vanilla and Vector married a few years before Cream and Tails, so even though not biological Vector is considered her Grandfather)On days where she has free reign of her watchful mother and just wants to relax Rosey often heads to Windy Valley with a handful of her favorite flower's petals in tow, heading to any ledge she seems fit she then throws the petals and watches as they dance in the wind for a moment before flying out of site. More often than not she will race after them following the twists and turns till she can run no more. Always confident there is little she fears with the exception of breaking something… she doesn't like to break anything for a couple reasons. The main ones being one she hates losing something she used to enjoy, or the other being that of breaking something of her mother's which is never good. The latter normally results with Rosey confessing to her dad with her tail in her hands fidgeting nervously with her anklet by using her left foot. Drooping ears and her constant smile wavering it is usually up to Rosey and Dad to try to fix, replace, or come clean and fear for their combined tails.

This was a small glimpse into Rosemary Rabbit Prower, Rosey for short.


End file.
